Leadership Empowerment
The power to be empowered or empower others by leadership. Variation of Subordination Manipulation. Also Called *Enhanced Leadership *Morale Empowerment *Rally Empowerment Capabilities The user is empowered and strengthened and/or empower others by leading others with your own heart and soul, even the devotion of others can be conveyed to the user to increase their own strength. Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Bond Empowerment *Conquest Empowerment *Diligence Empowerment *Enhanced Charisma *Fear Masking *Heroism Inducement *Indomitable Will *Master Strategist *Subordination Manipulation Limitations *If the user falls, then his subordinates fall with them. Known Users Gallery Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|Cosmic Boy (DC Comics) is a charismatic and effective leader, as seen during his successful tenure as the Legion's first leader. Lex Luthor Art.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Tharok (DC Comics).jpeg|Tharok (DC Comics) Emerald_Empress_LSHAU_001.jpg|Emerald Empress (Legion of Superheroes) Lashina (DC Comics).jpg|Lashina (DC Comics) Mister_Mind_3.jpg|Mister Mind (DC Comics) Granny_Goodness_hq.jpg|Granny Goodness (DC Comics) Bullwhip (Batman Beyond).jpeg|Bullwhip (Batman Beyond) Vector (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Vector (Marvel Comics) Leadership Empowerment by Captian America.JPG|Captain America (Marvel Comics) Doc ock's tentacles.jpg|Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) Magneto_X.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) Red Sentais.jpg|A Red Sentai/Rangers (Super Sentai/Power Rangers) is always a hero with a burning sense of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their respective teams. Jason-Edmiston-Transformers-Optimus-Prime-Print.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Luffy Marinford.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Shin's Leadership Kingdom.png|Shin (Kingdom) Ri Boku Kingdom.png|Ri Boku (Kingdom) Duke Hyou Kingdom.png|Duke Hyou (Kingdom) Mou Bu, Great General of Qin Kingdom.png|Mou Bu (Kingdom) Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou (Kingdom) Kisui's Ralling Kingdom.png|Ki Sui (Kingdom) Leonardo (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninaja Turtles) profile.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), the leader of the four Ninja Turtles. Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) profile.png|Raphael (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is the leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Dark Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).jpg|Dark Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is the leader of the dark turtles. Derek Red Eyes.jpg|Alpha Werewolves (Teen Wolf) are the leaders of the packs and get stronger with every beta that joins them. Scott Red Eyes.jpg|Scott (Teen Wolf) was able to rise to the Alpha through sheer force of will due to his compassion and great leadership skills, rather than having to steal the power through the act of killing an alpha. Megatron (Transformers).jpeg|Megatron (Transformers) Cobra_Commander.jpg|Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) Chip_Hazard.jpg|Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) Judge Death (Judge Dredd).jpg|Judge Death (Judge Dredd) Overlord-0.jpg|Overlord (Savage Dragon) Genghis.jpg|Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) Miles_Mayhem.jpg|Miles Mayhem (M.A.S.K.) Metlar (Inhumanoids).jpg|Metlar (Inhumanoids) Cykill.jpg|Cy-Kill (Gobots) Gideon Gordon Graves.jpeg|Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) Lord Recluse (City of Heroes).jpg|Lord Recluse (City of Heroes/City of Villains) File:Skeletor_(Masters_of_the_Universe).jpg|Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) Hordak_4_.jpg|Hordak (Masters of the Universe) Psycho-Red-psycho-rangers-4865224-600-458.jpg|Psycho Red Ranger (Power Rangers) Bombshell_Puppet_Master.jpg|Bombshell (Puppet Master) Blade (Puppet Master).jpg|Blade (Puppet Master) File:Voltar_(League_of_Super_Evil).jpg|Voltar (League of Super Evil) SPHCOM.jpg|S.P.H.I.N.X. Comamander (The Venture Bros.) File:Wes_Warhammer_(The_Venture_Bros).png|Wes Warhammer (The Venture Bros.) Sigma (Mega Man X).jpeg|Sigma (Mega Man X) Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z).jpeg|Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) M.Bison (Street Fighter).jpeg|M.Bison (Street Fighter) Zavok (Sonic Lost World).jpeg|Zavok (Sonic Lost World) DCAU Ebon.png|Ebon (Static Shock) Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics).jpg|The Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics) Slappy_the_Dummy_(2015_film).jpg|Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) Dracula (Monster Squad).jpeg|Dracula (Monster Squad) Comrade Red (Dexter's Labraoratory).jpeg|Comrade Red (Dexter's Labraoratory) Ace (Powerpuff Girls).jpeg|Ace (Powerpuff Girls) Dragaunus.jpg|Lord Dragaunus (Mighty Ducks) NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck).jpeg|NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck) Dr. Dred (Drak Pack).jpg|Dr. Dred (Drak Pack) File:Clockwerk_Sly.jpg|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Physically Fitastic.jpeg|Mr. Physically Fitastic (Codename: Kids Next Door) Diamond Ryugu (Dinozaurs).jpg|Diamond Ryugu (Dinozaurs) Triceratron.jpg|Triceratron (The Grim Advenutres of Billy & Mandy) IronKlaw.jpg|Iron Klaw (G.I. joe Extreme) George (Rampage).jpeg|George (Rampage) Golden Queen (Skylanders).jpg|Golden Queen (Skylanders) Commander_Cold_002.jpg|Commander Cold (DC Comics) Eugeal (Sailor Moon).jpeg|Eugeal (Sailor Moon) Swan Lollipop Chainsaw.jpg|Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw) Johnny Worthington III (Monster University).jpeg|Johnny Worthington III (Monster University) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Empowerments Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries